Sins of the Daughter
by Evelyn Rose Marks
Summary: April has never loved any person more in the world than her father Tony Stark. Though, as they say, the harder you hold onto something the more it hurts when you finally have to let go.
1. An Impending Explosion

**_Okay Guy's...I know this is a story a LOT of you have been waiting for...and I am surprised myself that I am writing it, because I truly thought I was done writing things for Tony and April. At some point it just sounded to forced to be able to pursue further. But after watching a TON of Tony Stark vines...I found myself missing the excitement of a new chapter and reading your reviews and thoughts. So...here it is! The next installment in Tony and April's life...and what happens to them as the Avenger's_** ** _Initiative begins to take shape! Be kind on this first chapter...this is literally a chapter that took me months to create. The next chapters should be much easier ;). So please Read and Review!_**

* * *

 ** _April_**

 **Chapter One**

I had sweat pouring off of me as I smacked a reinforced dummy over and over again with my, wrapped, fists. I was really going at it tonight...of course, it helped that I was kind of imagining that my dad's face was attached to the blank expression worn by this foamy doll. He just had me so angry at the moment that I could barely think! He was doing it again…the over-protective bullshit that just drove me utterly insane! And now he had taken it a step too far. I had recently discovered that my dad had placed a tracker on me…oh, but not just anywhere…it was actually IN my skin! Apparently he had spiked my body-wash with these little…micro-robotic…fuckers! Now, no matter where I was, HE was able to track and find me!

It wasn't easy finding out either. Dad had locked up that file on me like the "imaginary" gold in Fort Knox. But I thought it was weird that when I clicked on my file he had a list of locations I had been in the last six months! He knew where I had been, where I hadn't been, and that was how I kept getting grounded for going out past curfew! I should have known that my father would never be THAT observant. Well today, I remedied it. I took a sample of his micro-robotics and washed a dog with my old shower gel. Then it was just a matter of making Jarvis focus on the mutt that was running around Malibu, rather than myself.

That came in handy right about now…especially since I was at a facility with _the_ Agent Coulson of SHIELD. I had decided that even though I had objected to their offer to join SHIELD in the beginning, I knew that it was the only way I would come into my own as a superhero and my dad's protector. Even though he had promised he would give me some room to protect him, he wasn't doing piss to keep that promise. I had been stupid to think he would…and had decided to talk to Fury about joining his cause. What was his cause? It seemed to be the same as dad's…except dad couldn't stand to follow the rules that came with it.

Panting lightly, I swung my leg around and slammed my foot into the dummy's head. It rebounded and I brought my leg down and stretched. I supposed that would be enough for right now. I really needed to get showered and head home before dad started to notice that I was missing. At some point, I knew that he would realize that he was watching a dog rather than watching his daughter gallivant around Malibu.

I used my suit to get back home and took notice to a similar flying glimmer catching up to me. I smirked as it got closer and closer and with a light kick I zoomed ahead of it.

"Um excuse miss, but this is a private air field…I'm going to have to ask you to land." My dad teased, his voice coming to me through my headset.

"I thought you were taking a swim or something…" I said, now flying beside him.

"Um, I think you meant to say "changing the world for the better by introducing the first tower run solely by clean energy?"

I chuckled and said, "Sure."

"Then yes…I was doing that. I was just telling Pepper how it felt like Christmas but with more me…"

"Yepp…a monument to your giant ego." I snorted touching down on our private landing pad.

I held my arms out as Jarvis removed my suit and started heading towards the warm glow from the apartment. These workout sessions were killing me and all I could think about was how much I wanted to just fall over and land in the warm cushions of my bed. I was beyond ready to call it a night…and I would have, but then I heard Jarvis announce that Agent Coulson was at the door.

My feet stuck fast to the floor and I swallowed hard...how the Hell did he get here so fast when we had JUST been saying goodnight to each other no less than twenty minutes ago? Why was he even here? I really hoped that whatever he needed to talk about wasn't MY involvement in SHIELD. I could only imagine Tony Stark's reaction to his little princess working with one of his rivals…ugh…please let him just be coming by to talk about his new Cellist girlfriend with Pepper.

"Jarvis…I'm not here, okay…" I heard dad whine. "Pepper! Make him leave!"

"I'm sorry sir, but it would seem I am being overridden."

I swallowed as the elevator beeped a couple times and walked over to my dad, hoping that I could convince him that we bail and let Coulson spend an eventful evening with Pepper. However, before I could even make a grab for his arm, the elevator doors slid open and Agent Phil Coulson stepped out. I liked Coulson…he was a good man and a great agent…but I just really wished he would turn on his heel and walk back out the door he came through because I was not prepared to have this fight with my father tonight.

"Mr. Stark…" he said formally. "April…"

"Hi Phil," Pepper said gently. "Would you like a drink, we are celebrating!"

"Oh, I'm fine thank you…" he said with a gentle smile. "I actually have something really important I need to talk to Tony and April about."

"Is this about the Avengers thing?" she asked. "Oh…which I know nothing about…"

"It is actually-

-Okay first," my dad interrupted. "Why is he _Phil_ …and second of all, Fury already talked to me about this Avengers Initiative and it was scrapped…and if I remember correctly, I didn't even qualify."

"Oh really?" Pepper asked with a slight smirk. "You? I couldn't imagine why…"

"Yeah, apparently I'm volatile…don't work well with others…he LOVED April though."

Coulson took a step towards me and gently placed a hand on my shoulder. He smiled at me and then looked up at Tony.

"April has proven to be a great asset to SHIELD Tony…but this is beyond personality profiles now."

I laughed, in the hopes that dad missed that and snatched the black information tablet from Coulson's hand. Normally I would take that as the highest compliment...but right now I was more or less fearful for my overall livelihood...which wasn't looking very good at the present moment.

"Isn't that great though dad…I mean…now you get to work-

-What does he mean you have PROVEN to be a great asset to SHIELD? April isn't working with SHIELD."

Oh my God he was going to kill me. This was it…my dad was going to literally toss me out the window. I could almost sense his rage through my clothes as I watched him and Coulson talk back and forth and then Pepper swoop right in to guide the agent out in the elevator...to safety…leaving me with a very angry Tony Stark and a lot of god-damn homework to work through.

At first he said nothing but just looked at me…his lips were in a thin white line and his fists were clenched so tight that I wouldn't have been surprised if he broken his own wrists in the effort he was clearly expending to keep from strangling me.

"Daddy-

-Don't…don't you DARE daddy me…what the FUCK are you doing, April!?" he yelled. "Do you know how DANGEROUS these people are?!"

"Yes…of course I do, I'm not an idiot!" I yelled back. "But you won't let me grow as a hero or let me further my suit upgrades! Fury has offered me access to all the tech SHIELD has to offer as well as a personal trainer and weapons training…I've learned so much through them!"

"And what about your schooling, April?! Because you cannot tell me that you have been doing both!"

I felt my eyebrows furrow and I could feel the blood beneath my fair skin boil. He just didn't get it! I wanted this to be my future…I wanted to be Iron Woman forever… and help people!

"I don't NEED to go to school for this…I'm learning through SHIELD…dad, their resources are phenomenal! I've taken courses in languages…combat…and Fury says I'm top in my class-"

He slammed his fists against the glass table in front of us and I jumped as it cracked under his hand. Okay…so he was clearly VERY angry at me right now…but I just wanted him to see that I was fine. It wasn't like I was flipping burgers or wasting away in a career that would just fade into existence over time…I WAS being productive with my time.

"He doesn't give a shit about you, April…you are a pawn for him…and you are disposable to him! You get hurt in the field…captured…I wouldn't wait for SHIELD to come to the rescue!"

"You are wrong…they wouldn't leave an agent-

-Yes they would, April!" he snapped. "God damn it you are so naïve! They took you because I refused!"

"No they took ME because you are fucking selfish!" I roared. "They took ME because that meant getting Stark knowhow without having to worry about the impending explosion!"

My chest heaved up and down and I found myself regretting every last word I spoke. I shouldn't have said that…I really shouldn't have. I knew that dad felt that he did his best to help people…and I wasn't one to question his self-sacrificing nature; even though I felt he could stand to do more without branding his name onto every action. It took a couple minutes for me to think of what to say and in that while we just stared at one another…

"Dad…I didn't mean-

-Don't." he said holding up his hand to silence me. "Give me the brief."

I offered it to him and he snatched it out of my hand, pulling it up onto a screen for us to both examine. We read through the information in silence and dad went to bed way before I did as he was able to read through it and understand it faster than I was able to…but I honestly didn't feel like sleeping much after our fight. I did find myself re-visiting Captain America's file more and more…watching videos of him fight and reading about his history. The man out of time…wow…how lonely it must be for him to be living in the now, while all of his friends and family are now either dead or too old to even bother reaching out to. It gave me a newfound appreciation for being able to just walk into my dad's bedroom and see him sleeping there. To think that one day this man was frozen and had left his parents behind never to see them again.

I glanced at my watch and saw that it was steadily ticking towards three am. With a soft yawn I stood up and made my way to my bedroom…I stopped at my dad's room to steal a peak and make sure he was okay. He was sleeping soundly…and I leaned against the door frame with a soft sigh. I wished I could tell him that the reason I was doing this was for him. Honestly…I didn't care about the people out there as much as I cared for the man that was laying on the bed in this room. The misconception that Tony Stark cared more for himself than anyone else was only that...a complete misconception. He didn't care about himself nearly as much as people thought he did. My dad had some of the most self-destructive tendencies on the planet…being with SHIELD was my way of protecting him above all else. His safety was my mission…period. And if that meant he didn't like me for a while…then I guess I would just have to deal with that…but I would rather my dad be mad at me and safe…then happy I was away at college and then dead.

"Love you daddy…" I said softly before disappearing into my own room for the night.

* * *

 _ **Please Read and Review! (No Flames)**_


	2. Leaving the Nest

_**I'm so sorry this chapter is so short guys. I like to go back and fourth between Tony and April because I feel like it gives a more well rounded read, but I couldn't think of anything else for him in this chapter because I want to do his entrance from April's perspective lol. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and as always I ask that you read and review :D.**_

* * *

 _ **Tony**_

 **Chapter Two**

April and I weren't talking to one another right now…even though I know she was trying to apologize a couple of times. At this point I really just wanted her to stew in her own guilt for a bit. She just didn't understand the amount of danger she was putting herself in by working with SHIELD and I couldn't get it through her thick, Stark, skull that this was NOT the way to become a hero. Granted…I knew the step by step procedures of becoming a superhero as well as the next person…but I did know that you don't join a secret organization with a leader that walks around in an eyepatch. She was too young to see the danger she was in…and nothing I said or did seemed to change her mind. Now they practically owned her and what's worse…the sting of her actually choosing them over me was ever present.

I was supposed to be the teacher to my daughter…not Fury. I was supposed to be the one to show her how to kick ass and take names…not Fury. And furthermore, I was the one that was supposed to tell her that she was the best god-damn superhero out there…not Fury. And yet here I sat…doing none of those things because I just wanted to protect her from all of that danger. When in all reality I should have probably known that she would just go out and find it on her own.

We had eventually decided that it would be best to start studying more about this Tesseract Project Fury was so interested in. I remember seeing something similar to this in one of dad's old journals…but it was just a sketch and like everything else he left me, it had little to no value upfront. I was tempted to ask April what she thought a couple times but then my pride got into the way and I just shook my head and went back to reading.

"So…" she said after about an hour or two. "Did grandpa know Captain America?"

I didn't answer her right away…but I was actually starting to miss talking with her…so I decided that she had gotten the cold shoulder long enough…however before I could answer she stood up with a loud sigh and rolled her eyes. Yepp…I think I had let her stew for too long…now she was pissed at me. Damn it! Would I ever find an equal balance between unrequited guilt and angsty teen anger? Probably not.

"Are you seriously STILL ignoring me?" she snapped. "I have spent the entire morning apologizing, getting you donuts and coffee, and now I try to work with you on this damn thing and you are STILL treating me like crap!"

I frowned and took a deep breath…great, now I was the one that was feeling guilty. Going towards her, with my now third empty cup of coffee, I sat it on the bar countertop and ran a hand over the back of my neck.

"You are right…" I finally said. "And I'm sorry sweetheart."

She faltered for a second, but then looked at me with slightly wide eyes. Why did everyone give me that look when I apologized? It's not like I didn't own up to my mistakes…often.

"Look," he continued. "I reacted badly…I admit that…but you have to know that I am coming from a place of love. I just…I have to protect the one thing in this world that I can't live without…and that's you. The idea of you running into danger this way, head-on, terrifies me. You are my daughter…my only child…and the idea of you just not being in my life anymore paralyzes me."

I could see April's expression soften and she gently reached out and set a hand on my forearm. I smiled sadly and gently placed my hand over top of hers. I could remember when these hands had been no bigger than the size of a miniature snickers…now they were all grown up…and expensively manicured…I just couldn't let go of that little girl.

"Dad…I know the risks…but I WANT to do this. You can't keep me from trying to be better at this superhero thing…but you can be with me while I do it."

"I thought I was…" I said with a soft out-breath.

"No…you were trying to get me to forget about it and go to school to become something boring like an accountant."

"Well someone needs to help me do my taxes and manage my numerous Swiss bank accounts."

"Daaaadd!" she whined. "C'mon…I'm trying to have a moment with you. Please…let me do this?"

I pursed my lips as I looked into her green eyes and with a heavy breath I nodded. At least with me now being an official member of this stupid boy-band I could keep a better eye on her. I gasped as she ran into my arms and nearly knocked me onto the floor. Smiling I gently rested my chin against her red hair and closed my eyes. I guess her happiness was what really mattered.

We had received contact from Fury that we were to attend a meeting on the SHIELD helicarrier by a certain time tomorrow. Apparently they were still working on recruiting the other members of the Avengers and we were supposed to join them for a giant staff meeting or something. I, of course, was as excited for this as the next guy and had absolutely no intention of showing up on time. My protege, however, had different plans. She was packing her bag and had every intention of arriving to Fury's meeting.

"It doesn't look good on you, you know," she said putting her iPad into the bag. "You should at least TRY to be a team player."

"Uh huh, sure…or you could go there when I go and not seem like such a suck up."

She stuck her tongue out at me at that point, but I knew it was no good. April was going to leave ahead of me…which in all essence kind of made me proud. She was definitely more responsible than I was and was clearly taking this whole Avenger's thing seriously. Maybe she was what they needed to complete their member's only club.

"You sure you don't want to come with me right away?" she asked, finally sealing up her suitcase. "I mean…shouldn't we be going as a team?"

"Scared I'm going to miss a piece of the action?" I teased.

"No…scared that I'm going to look like an idiot going without you." she said. "Scared that when they see ME instead of you, they are going to be disappointed and question whether or not I have even a sliver of the talent you do."

I raised an eyebrow at her and then saw her hands ring together and her eyes fall to the floor. In that instance, she was no longer eighteen in my eyes…she was now back to being my little insecure baby that looked to daddy to make everything okay. And even though she was taking this huge leap as an adult…I needed to show her that I supported her and believed in her decision. If I had been even the slightest a good father, I would have been doing this for her in the very beginning. Maybe then instead of feeling like she needed to hide this from me she would have shared it with me.

"Princess…" I said, tugging her to sit with me. "It wasn't ME that Fury wanted. When he approached us last year…he just wanted the suit…but you…he wanted you entirely. Don't you think that means something? It means that you have both the talent and the superhero complex for this."

She smiled slightly at me and rested her head against my shoulder. At this point I knew that it would be far easier for her to go off on her own. In all reality, I wasn't too worried about them doing anything dangerous right away. And I still had another tracker imbedded in April's bloodstream…so I would make sure she was safe, even from a distance. This one was nicer because it was COMPLETELY undetectable, and I could also monitor her health vitals. So that meant if there was any physical trauma done I would know right away…but would also be able to get there in time to kill the person that had caused the distress signal. After nearly losing my child three times I was not taking anymore risks.

"Just…give me a call when you get there…oh, and do try and not oogle Captain Popsicle too much when you get there."

"I do NOT oogle him! I was studying his case file, just like you were."

I smirked and held up my hands, hoping to avoid another fight. Taking a deep breath, I stood from her bed and placed my hands in my pockets. I was going to offer to drive her out to the helicarrier, but she had told me she had already made travel arrangements with Coulson. So that meant I would have the entire place to myself. What the Hell was I expected to do with all this free time? Sit with my thumb up my ass? No…I needed to work on something important…and that was my official entrance into the Avenger's. April was going by the book…but the Stark way was MUCH more flamboyant than that.

* * *

 _ **Please Read and Review! (No Flames)**_


	3. Introductions

_**To make up for the short chapter before I am posting another chapter the same day that is MUCH longer! I hope you guys enjoy it! I know I said I would be doing April's reaction to Tony's entrance, but I got caught up with the adorableness that is Bruce Banner lol. Anyway, please read and review! Oh, and to those that said they DIDN'T want Capt with April...I'm sorry, but the future drama between him and Tony is too good to pass up on!**_

* * *

 ** _April_**

 **Chapter Three**

It was so…BIG…and open…that was my first thought as I walked along the tarmac and looked around at all the large jets and different airplanes. God, it was so different from the SHIELD training facility…and I just couldn't get past the fact that I was openly walking around without fear of my father discovering what I was doing. This was going to be the start of April Olivia Stark becoming a real hero. Now I just needed to decide what kind of hero I would be. Would I be more like Batman…dark and mysterious…nah, I couldn't pull off wearing all that black. Oh! What about Green Arrow? Ugh…green and red would make me look like a giant freaking Christmas Tree and I really didn't want to have to repaint my own suit.

I continued on this random tirade all the way up to me walking into the back of some guy.

"Ouch!" I yelped as my carryon fell off my shoulder. "Shit! I'm sorry man, I didn't mean-"

I knelt down to pick up my bag and smacked my head against his. Jesus H Christ I was already fucking up and I hadn't even stepped a single foot INSIDE of the helicarrier. Rubbing my skull angrily I pulled back to get a look at the chivalrous idiot that had picked up my bag for me. My eyes must have been watering from the sudden headache I was now sporting and I felt my mouth fall open slightly when I realized I had, stupidly, bonked heads with Steve Rogers.

"I'm sorry Miss…did I hurt you?" he said, offering me my duffle bag. "I wasn't watching."

"No, no, it's alright," I said taking my luggage back and smiling. "Um…I was the one that probably should have been paying better attention. With how I was staring at everything I probably was two steps from walking right off the edge of the runway…so…inadvertently you probably just saved my life."

He smiled at me and I felt a shiver run up my spine. He was so extremely good looking…but I had to also remember that he was my colleague. My extremely buff colleague that looked like he could fucking bench press a cow.

"So…" I said clearing my throat and holding my hand out to him. "April Olivia Stark…"

"Oh…your Tony's daughter…" he said, shaking my hand. "I looked over your file…and I knew your grandpa…"

"Well, it's good one of us did…" I smirked, noting that he still had hold of my hand. "Um…you gonna hold my hand the entire time we are on this ship?"

He blushed and quickly dropped my hand, putting his in his leather jacket pocket. I wouldn't have mind if he had…but something told me that Mr. Rogers was definitely old school…so much that I had a feeling that our entire relationship on this ship would be business and only business. It's a shame…I was hoping to help him loosen up quite a bit during this trip.

"Mind escorting me inside?" I said, hoping to make the entire situation a little less awkward.

"O-Of course not." he smiled. "After you."

We walked into what I thought looked like a giant fish bowl. The entire room was surrounded with large windows that overlooked the sea and in the pit below were more agents of SHIELD manning computers. I nodded formally to a couple of them that I recognized them from several classes I had attended while training with Coulson.

"April," I heard Fury say. "Good to see you…we have your quarters all set up and Dr. Banner is waiting for you in the lab to start working on finding the cube."

"Oh…uh…shouldn't we wait for Tony?" I asked.

"Your father is late, you can fill him in if he ever shows up."

I took a deep breath, suddenly extremely nervous about starting work without my dad, but nodded and made my way to my rooms to drop off my bag. As I was unpacking my clothes, I took out my cell phone and checked for any texts from him. Needless to say, there was nothing there. I rolled my eyes and quickly sent him a message.

'Where the Hell are you? We are starting to work and you are seriously late!'

Of course he didn't text back and grumbling some succinct curse words I made my way down to the lab I was now going to share with two other old guys. As I walked in I smiled as my eyes fell on the infamous Bruce Banner. He didn't look nearly as frightening as all of the newspapers tried to make him out to be. If anything he just looked like a sweet, awkward, guy that I might have back at Uni for my advanced biochemistry courses.

"Dr. Banner," I said, going over to him. "April Stark…it's an honor to meet you. My father has the biggest man crush on you ever since he read your last paper on anti-electron collisions."

He gave me a sort of half smile from behind one of the computers screens and I reached over and took his hand within mine to shake.

"Well…tell him I said thanks…isn't he supposed to be working with us?"

"Um…yeah…but he's late…fashionably, I'm sure he would say. So you have me until the real expert arrives. But…I don't want you to think I wouldn't understand this stuff…I mean…I'm not stupid…"

No, I was…because I couldn't. stop. talking! Why did I feel so incompetent amongst all of these adults? Maybe it was because I had done nothing compared to them. Dr. Banner was an accomplished scientist, my father was Iron Man, Captain America was THE super soldier of legend, Natasha Romanoff was one of the most hard core spies I had ever met, and Barton…he could shoot an arrow blind folded with his feet. Okay, that last one might have been an exaggeration…but the point that could be made was that I was probably the most unremarkable person in this giant mismatched freak show and that bothered me.

As I started getting comfortable at one of the work tables to further my research into the tesseract cube and it's energy signals, I wondered more and more if dad had been right. Had Fury just nabbed me because I was more compliant than my father…or was I just the bait so that he could get to USE my father to find this glowing box of unlimited energy. God I hoped not…because then it would mean that I would have to do one of the hardest things in the world. I would have to admit to my father that he was right.

"So, April," Dr. Banner said as I was scratching down numbers that I believed to be part of the cubes energy signature. "How did you get all tied up in this? You are what…seventeen?"

"Um…I just turned eighteen actually…" I said setting down my pen. "And believe it or not I volunteered. I've been working with Agent Coulson a lot for the past couple of months."

"Ah…so…I guess Natasha Romanoff was right. They do start younger than I remember."

"Yeah well," I said. "I wouldn't have had to if my dad wasn't such an overprotective puss bucket."

I looked over and saw the good doctor smiling slightly and pushing several curly locks of hair away from his face. I smiled back and setting down my notebook went and sat on the counter adjacent to his work station.

"Do you have any kids?" I asked, searching through one of the cabinets for some kind of edible snack.

"Me?" he chuckled. "Uh, no, no…I can't really…indulge in that kind of thing because of…well…I'm sure you can guess. But I do have a niece that I haven't formally met."

"Oh? None of the journals said you had any siblings…." I said. "What's her name?"

He tapped his pen against the counter he was leaning against and nodded.

"Yeah well…that's probably for the best…she's my half sister…so, I've never really bothered to reach out to her. The girls name is Michelle though. I get letters from her every now and then. It's funny…SHIELD hasn't been able to pinpoint my location for years and this girl…always seems to know where to send postcards."

"That's super cool…" I smiled. "How old is she?"

"Um, well…if I'm not mistaken she will be sixteen in December. She sent me a letter a couple weeks ago while I was…well, never mind where I was…anyway, she requested that I write her a letter of recommendation to this school."

"Already? Well…I can't talk, I graduated high school when I was sixteen as well. What does she want to study?"

He cleared his throat and I could see his face grow slightly cold and stony.

"Gamma radiation…"

"Gamma…oh…"

I fell silent and stared at my sneakers for a couple of minutes. It suddenly made more sense the more I thought about it. His niece was probably hoping that if she went into a major in Gamma Radiation she might be able to find a cure for Dr. Banner's affliction. If Michelle was hoping to save someone she loved, I could feel her pain. I remembered going through the same thing not so long ago with my own father.

"Well…I wish her the best f luck…" I said gently. "Why don't you ever try and meet up with her? You said you both have never met up in person before?"

"She lives in New York City…and…the last time I was in New York I kind of broke…Harlem…"

I chewed my bottom lip and nodded. Yeah, I remembered reading about that online while I was at Uni. I couldn't help but feel horrible for Dr. Banner…and that's when I decided that MAYBE there was a way he could be in New York and reach out to his niece…I would just need to talk to dad about it.

We worked for a couple more hours in relative silence, only talking to gauge an opinion and status report on each other's work, and then Captain America came in. He was wearing his star spangled uniform, minus his mask and I looked up from my computer screen with a smile.

"Hey stranger," I said. "Miss me already?"

"No…um…yes…I mean," he took a deep breath. "Fury has coordinates on Loki and he wants us in Germany to apprehend him. You up for some field work, young lady?"

"Only if you promise never to call me "young lady" again." I shuddered walking past him to get my own suit on.

At least this was the one thing I didn't feel out of my element in…flying and shooting things. That I could do with little to no problem. And hopefully after we apprehended this guy, dad would DECIDE to fucking make an appearance!

* * *

 _ **Please Read and Review! (No Flames)**_


End file.
